


【亚梅】Soul Meets Body

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, 亚梅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: Arthur变成了鬼魂，Merlin看不见他，也碰不到他（欢脱向）





	【亚梅】Soul Meets Body

Arthur醒了过来。  
他不知道自己睡了多长时间，也不知道自己是在哪里。  
接着他想起了发生了什么。Mordred刺了自己一剑，Merlin救不了他，他所能记起的最后一件事是阿瓦隆的湖边和Merlin的眼泪。理智告诉他自己应该是在阿瓦隆，但实际上却是身处一间林间木屋之中，再具体一点，是一个硬邦邦的能硌死人的床上。  
Arthur打量着这间不太大的屋子，床在角落，靠窗，屋子中间摆着一张桌子，旁边一张长凳，墙壁的架子上摆满了各种瓶瓶罐罐。  
吱呀一声门开了，Arthur转头看见Merlin抱着一捆柴火走了进来，他并没有看向自己，而是径直走向壁炉，把柴火堆在了壁炉边上，然后抬手拂去额头上细密的汗珠。  
“Merlin……”Arthur轻轻叫道，Merlin没有搭理他，他正卸下身上的背包，把包里的草药取出来摊在桌子上。  
“Merlin！”Arthur又叫了一声。Merlin你故意的吗你在逗我玩吗。Arthur气急败坏的走过去，冲着头顶使劲拍了一下。  
然后他看着自己的手毫无阻力的穿过了Merlin的脑袋。  
好了这可一点也不好笑了。  
Arthur低头看着自己的双手和身体，它们是半透明的，不像曾经见过的Uther的鬼魂那种像是蒙上了一层灰的样子，而是清澈的透明的，在光线的照射下能够反射出柔和的光芒。  
天啊我是变成鬼魂了吗。Arthur被自己的想法惊得透不过气来——如果他真的需要呼吸的话，双手撑在桌子上想让自己冷静一下，但结果却更是肯定了自己的猜测，还差点让自己因为没有受力点而摔了个跟头。  
Arthur此时才开始细细的打量起Merlin来。距离阿瓦隆湖边一别后，时间好像过去了很久。Merlin更瘦了，粗布衫松松的挂在身上，那条遮住他好看的锁骨的口水兜已经洗的快褪色了，Arthur不明白他为什么要一直戴着这么一个又丑又蠢的东西。  
Arthur不知道时间究竟过去了多久，自从最后一次看见这么一双好看的眼睛之后，Arthur的世界好像都失去了颜色，四周只有无边无际的深浅不一的或近或远的黑暗。从梅林身上的变化来看，时间至少过去了好几年。天啊他想念这双眼睛。  
而眼睛的主人正把桌上的草叶撕碎，放在研钵里细细研磨，浑然不知自己正被一道目光细细的打量着。  
预处理好了这些药材后，Merlin开始拿出一大堆瓶瓶罐罐，又是蒸馏提纯又是加药剂的，间或加一两个咒语，或是在手边的笔记本上写写涂涂，大概是在研制什么新型魔药吧，Arthur想。原来这家伙天天跟Gaius就在研究这个，看起来还挺有意思的，肯定比伺候一个讨厌的皇家菜头有意思吧。  
“Arthur，这工作可比给你洗衣服擦地抛光盔甲有趣多了……”  
Arthur惊讶的抬起头，满心欢喜的以为Merlin终于能够看见自己了，却看见Merlin只是在对着空气说话，眼中似有泪光在闪烁。  
“但我现在宁可是在给你烧洗澡水，然后把一整盆热水从你脑袋上浇下去。”  
Merlin说着叹了口气，站起来给自己倒了杯水，双手撑着桌子低着头。Arthur走过去，伸出半透明的双手环住他，小心翼翼的控制着力道不要让自己穿过他的身体。  
“嘿傻瓜，我就在这呢……”  
天色渐暗，Merlin收拾好了堆满了桌子的瓶瓶罐罐，给自己准备了晚餐。无非是那些干面包和奶酪，Arthur撇了撇嘴。  
简单的填饱了肚子，Merlin换了衣服躺在床上准备睡觉。Arthur犹豫了一下也躺上了那张不大的单人床，Merlin太瘦了，床虽不大但也足够他们两个面对面的躺下了。鬼魂不需要睡觉，Arthur想正好可以利用这个时间好好看看他。然而Merlin迟迟没有闭上眼睛，不知道在想些什么，Arthur能看见他的眼中映出壁炉的火光。  
半晌，Merlin从贴身的衣袋里掏出了一个徽章，Arthur认得它，那是他曾经亲手交给他的母亲的家徽。Merlin的双手抚过上面的纹路。  
“Arthur，我今天出去采药的时候碰见Freya了。”Merlin是在对着徽章说话。“她已经成为了阿瓦隆的湖中仙女。魔法重回大地后，湖中仙女经常以智者的身份周游于这片土地上。她告诉我说，Gaius冬天的时候得了一场重病，好在他的药剂学知识治好了他。我很想他，Arthur……但是我不能回去，那里没有你……”Merlin叹了口气。  
“晚安，Arthur。”Merlin轻轻亲吻了徽章，把它放回原处，闭上眼睛睡熟了。  
“晚安，Merlin。”Arthur轻轻说道。

 

等等……好像有什么地方不太对。如果他的手能穿过Merlin和桌子，为什么他现在能够好端端的躺在床上而没有掉到地上去？或者当他站在地上的时候为什么没有陷到地底下去？Arthur因为这个新发现而感到兴奋，腾地一下从床上坐了起来。  
如果我现在能坐在床上，那么我能不能坐到那边的凳子上？Arthur一边想着一边朝凳子走了过去，站在凳子边上小心翼翼的坐了下去。真好，并没有掉下去，这简直像魔法一样神奇！接着Arthur兴奋的仰躺在了长凳上。  
好了，我现在能不能试着拿起那个糖罐？Arthur想着伸出了手去，然后失望的抓了个空。那么那边的烛台呢？又一次的抓了个空。Arthur失望的踢了桌腿一脚，当然，他的脚很顺利的穿过了桌腿。  
所以这到底是为什么啊……Arthur愁眉苦脸的揪着自己的一头金发在长凳上重新坐了下来。Arthur觉得自己聪明的都可以当国王了，解决这个问题还不是小菜一碟？于是Arthur又兴奋的在屋子里走来走去，像发现了秘密花园的好奇心旺盛的小孩子一样，伸手触碰着所有他能碰到的东西，希望自己能够随便拿起来什么。当然他很悲惨的失败了。天亮了，而Arthur连一只蚂蚁都没有抓起过。  
Merlin醒来了，洗漱完毕后坐在桌边啃干面包，Arthur坐在他旁边无聊的戳着他的脸——反正他也感觉不到。  
“MER——LIN！为什么我连一罐糖都拿不起来啊！你就不能用你万能的魔法帮帮我吗！哦对，因为你看不见我，你根本不知道我在这里。”Arthur恼怒的甩了甩头，随手把桌子边缘的一摞纸扫到了地上。  
扫到了地上。  
Arthur和Merlin同时震惊的抬起了头。  
Merlin盯着散落了一地的纸。窗户开着但是并没有穿堂风，也不可能是自己无意中使用了魔法，他的魔法早就不会不受控制的随意施放了。所以也许真的是风吧，只是自己刚刚在想着昨晚进行的那个药理实验而没有注意到。Merlin眼里金光一闪让纸页整齐的回到了桌面上，继续啃他的干面包。  
而Arthur在呆愣了五秒钟之后突然兴奋的叫着跑遍了整个屋子。当他重新回到桌边试图再次翻动Merlin摞好的纸张时，刚刚得到的神奇技能又失效了。Arthur失望的叹了一口气，并没有就此放弃，他已经成功了一次，多试几次总会有再成功的时候。他要想办法让Merlin知道他在这里。

 

Merlin拿着自己的破布包和小铁铲出门准备采药，Arthur跟了出去。一路上没遇到什么危险，除了途中一只野鹿突然窜出来吓了Merlin一跳，Arthur在他身后大声的嘲笑他胆子小的像个女孩似的。  
Merlin这次要找的是一种开金色花的植物，茎短，叶片长，叶尖处带有细密的软刺。花瓣能够促进伤口愈合，用叶子煮水能起到很好的退烧效果。Merlin时不时的使用他的魔法很快就找到了他想要的植物。  
Arthur一路上拨弄着树叶踢着路上的石子，有那么几次Arthur觉得自己真的拨动了树叶，不过更有可能是风吹动了它们，自己的手指只是在恰当的时间出现在了恰当的位置又做出了恰当的动作。Arthur撇了撇嘴，谁知道呢。  
“看！Merlin！野兔！你应该捉住它带回家吃肉！说真的你成天吃的都是些什么玩意儿啊看的我都快吐了。”Arthur背靠着树翻了个白眼。  
Merlin正蹲在溪水边清洗草根上的泥土，Arthur走过去在他身边坐下，伸手要去拿Merlin脚边的小铁铲。  
“嗷！！！”好疼！Arthur惊叫了起来，只见刚刚触碰了铁铲的右手手掌正像烧焦了一样出现了一块一块的焦斑，Arthur捂着右手疼的在地上打滚，然后猛然把手伸进了清凉的溪水中。疼痛感慢慢减弱，不多时整只手又变得完好无损了。  
好了。我不能碰铁器。我知道了。  
这一切真是太奇怪了。我死了，接着我醒来了，却不是在阿瓦隆。我可以躺在床上坐在凳子上靠在树上，我有时候可以靠着墙有时候又可以穿过去，我拿不起来任何东西除了之前的一天早上我把一摞纸成功的扔到了地上。得找个机会去找那个传说中的湖中仙女Freya好好聊聊。Arthur暗暗想着。

 

晚上待Merlin睡熟之后，Arthur悄悄的穿门而出去往阿瓦隆湖边。Arthur暗暗嘲笑自己干嘛非要这么小心翼翼，反正Merlin也看不见他啊。  
夜晚的阿瓦隆湖倒映着点点星光，远处圣丘上的高塔在月光的照耀下披上了一层柔光，看起来就像是来自另一个世界的事物，圣丘脚下弥漫着重重迷雾，四周连一个人影也看不见。  
“Freya！你在吗！湖中仙女？”Arthur冲着圣丘的方向大声喊道。随即又觉得自己的这个行为好蠢，像一个疯子一样站在湖边大喊大叫。而且，连Merlin都看不见自己，Freya真的可能听见自己的呼唤吗？  
就在Arthur准备转身回去的时候，圣丘下的迷雾逐渐淡去，从迷雾中驶出一条小船，船头站立着一位红衣女子，手里提着一盏灯。  
“永恒之王。”Freya微微颔首，脸上神秘的笑容让Arthur没来由的觉得背后一凉。“这么晚来找我是有何事？”  
Arthur心里一大堆问题不知道从何问起，于是他随便挑了一个。“我是一个鬼魂吗？”  
“不完全是。”Freya说，“你现在更像是灵魂一样的存在形态，比起鬼魂来说，你更真实，比起活着的人来说，你又更虚无缥缈。”  
“为什么我又会回到这个世界上？我是说，如果我死了，我的灵魂不是应该呆在阿瓦隆吗？”  
Freya狡黠一笑，Arthur又打了一个寒颤。  
“天机不可泄露。我只能告诉你，你们两个人太过于思念彼此……况且，你们是硬币的两面，没有什么能够拆散你们。”  
什么硬币的两面？这句话听起来怎么有点耳熟？  
“我还不能碰铁……”  
“是的你还不能碰盐呢。”Freya忍不住笑了起来，瞬间从一个强大的女祭司形象变回了那个可爱的小姑娘。  
“盐？我以为那只是一个古老的传说，用盐来阻挡鬼魂靠近什么的……”  
“谁说古老的传说就不能包含着真理的存在的！抛弃了古老的传说，真理迟早也会弃你而去……附赠你一条建议，想抓起什么物体，切记不可心急，你要用一种平静的心态来做这件事情。记住，平静。可以想一些能让你平静下来的事情。比如……他的眼睛。”Freya说完调皮的眨了眨眼，用魔法驱动着小船退回迷雾中。  
Arthur还在想Freya是怎么知道的自己一直在试图抓东西的事，等到Freya的身影消失在了重重迷雾之后，Arthur才想起来最重要的一个问题还没有问出口。  
“我怎样才能让Merlin看见我啊！！！！”  
然而回答他的只有风吹过树叶的沙沙声。

 

好吧，平静。Arthur一边往回走着一边“平静”的踢着路上的石子。事实证明他还是没有完全平静下来。到底什么样的状态算平静啊……Arthur觉得自己现在已经很平静了啊。回到Merlin家里后，Arthur又把架子上的瓶瓶罐罐拿了一遍，没有一个成功。Arthur不禁想，Freya你笑的这么神秘不会是在逗我的吧……然而，没有别的办法，Arthur只能选择相信她。反正试试也没什么坏处不是么。  
第二天Merlin没有出门，而是呆在家里继续研究他的药剂。Arthur蹲在桌边使劲吹着桌上的烛火。鬼魂不是都有一个神奇又酷炫的熄灭蜡烛技能么，为什么到我这里就不管用了！  
“虽然Freya说了我不是鬼魂，但是凭什么鬼魂那套不能碰盐和铁的理论在我身上仍然适用啊！这不公平！”Arthur说完又对着烛火气呼呼的吹了一口气，烛火纹丝不动。Merlin伸手把蜡烛从Arthur面前拿开，移到了装着绿色液体的烧瓶下方。  
Arthur抬起头却冷不防的对上了Merlin的眼睛，然后不小心陷进了这蓝色的湖泊之中。Merlin的眼睛有一种神奇的让人心安的魔力。Arthur贪恋这种感觉。每一次的出生入死，只要Merlin认真的看着他，说“我和你一起”，Arthur都觉得有了莫大的勇气。仿佛Merlin就是他的铠甲。也是他的软肋。只要有Merlin在身边，其他的一切都显得那么的微不足道。  
没有了硝烟，没有了战火，卸去了对国家对世界的责任，现在拥有的，只是最平常最普通最微不足道的时光。Arthur直到这一刻才意识到，Merlin就是他的一切。  
然后他明白了Freya的意思。  
Arthur把手伸向了桌边的一个装着薄荷叶的瓶子，不知道为什么他确定这次一定能成功。然后他抓住了它，感觉到了玻璃制品在自己手里真实的触感。Arthur趁着Merlin忙于手头的工作无暇顾及其他，把瓶子挪到了桌子的另一侧。  
不多时Merlin需要用到薄荷叶，抬起头却发现瓶子不在它该在的地方，翻遍了整个桌子才发现瓶子被放在了桌角。Merlin皱了皱眉，他不记得自己是什么时候把瓶子放在那里的。伸手拿过瓶子，从中取出两片剪成了小片的薄荷叶，Merlin又把瓶子放回了它应该在的位置，继续工作。一旁抱着胳膊看着他的Arthur笑了出来。  
Arthur爱上了给Merlin捣乱这一娱乐项目，他敢肯定Merlin以前也一定用魔法这样捉弄过他。  
Merlin终于决定给自己的晚餐加点营养。趁着Merlin煮蘑菇汤的时候，Arthur往他的盘子里多加了一片面包。  
Merlin吃过晚饭看了会儿书就去睡了。Arthur躺在他边上，伸手抚摸他的脸颊和发梢，不知道他能不能感觉到自己。Merlin在睡梦中翻了个身，口中喃喃的念着他的名字。

 

这样的日子又持续了好几天。Arthur有几次几乎可以肯定Merlin感觉到了自己的存在，只是他不敢确定那是什么。随着Merlin的警惕性一点一点提高，Arthur的恶作剧越来越小心翼翼了。他不想吓着Merlin。  
一个洒满阳光的下午，Arthur觉得Merlin呆在屋里看了一整天书了需要呼吸一下新鲜空气，于是走到床边打开了窗户。  
“什么人在那里！我已经注意你好久了！我命令你显出原形！”Merlin伸出手朝向Arthur的方向，念出一道咒语，眼中金光一闪。什么变化也没有发生。  
Arthur快步走到桌边，抓起一只羽毛笔，翻出一张空白纸，写道：“Arthur！我回来了！”  
Merlin倒退了一步，眼中还是半信半疑的样子。  
好吧。“我曾经长出了驴耳朵，还无数次的被你扒了裤子，还被你变成过一个智障忘记了自己是谁。信了吗？”Arthur继续写道。Merlin点了点头，再次说话的时候连声音都在颤抖。  
“那为什么我看不见你……”  
“Freya说我并不是鬼魂，而是……”她怎么说的来着？Arthur用羽毛笔挠了挠头发。哦对了。“……灵魂的一种存在形式。”  
“如果是这样的话……”Merlin快步走到书架边抽出一本本草药学书籍。“当年Gaius让我们看见Uther鬼魂的那种药水说不定能让我看见你。”  
然后Merlin从架子上取下一瓶瓶的草药，用最快的速度制出了药水，一口喝了下去。还是一样的难喝的想吐。然而什么效果也没有出现，Merlin只能看见一支羽毛笔在半空中像挽剑花一样的转着圈。  
“也许这种药水只适用于鬼魂……”Merlin说着又去拿来了他的魔法书，哗啦啦的翻动着书页。找到了一条看起来靠谱的咒语后，Merlin迫不及待的念了出来。  
然后他看见了Arthur，半透明的站在他的面前。  
Arthur穿着那件红色的粗布上衣，腰间系着皮带，袖子被挽到了手肘处，夕阳透过窗户照在他的金发上，映射出好看的光芒。  
Arthur看着Merlin的眼神从期待变成了惊喜，又进而盈满了泪光，他再也没办法维持自己平静的心情了，手中的羽毛笔直直的掉在了地上。Arthur走过去站在Merlin面前，轻轻拭去他眼角快要溢出的泪水。  
“我很想你，菜头……”  
“我知道，笨蛋。”  
“Arthur，我要让你完整的回来，而不是现在这样。”Merlin认真的看进Arthur的眼睛，然后从他面前退开，Arthur看见他的耳根泛起了红晕。  
Merlin继续回到书堆中翻找着有用的魔药或咒语，Arthur也在一旁帮忙找着。不知不觉已过了大半夜，所有与魔法或魔药相关的书籍都被翻了个遍，也没有找到一条合适的咒语。Merlin叹了口气合上了书。  
“我明天去找Freya问问吧……”Merlin揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，吹熄了蜡烛。“晚安，Arthur。”  
“晚安，Merlin。”

 

第二天一早Merlin废了无数口水就差把Arthur用盐圈圈起来了才说服了Arthur自己一个人去阿瓦隆见Freya。来到阿瓦隆的时候，Freya已经等在岸边了。  
“我就知道你会回来的，Merlin。我已在此等候多时了。”  
“那么你也知道我是为何而来的了。我想要Arthur完整的回来。”  
“我知道。但是想要一个人复活并不是什么容易的事情，你需要付出一些东西，Merlin。”  
“我需要付出什么？只要我能给……”  
“Merlin，你知道，旧教的势力正在逐渐衰弱，阿瓦隆正逐渐消隐在迷雾之中，女祭司们的力量越来越弱，魔法将彻底消失在这片土地上。想要拯救阿瓦隆，也只有你能帮忙了。”Freya此时放下了湖中仙女和姿态，转而用朋友的身份在请求Merlin。  
“你们需要什么？”  
Freya叹了口气，说：“阿瓦隆需要你永生的力量。除此之外，还需要你彻底贡献你的魔法。我知道放弃你的魔法这很艰难，不过这件事不需要着急。你和Arthur将会寿终正寝，这一世结束后，你把永生和魔法交给阿瓦隆，而你们会转世，并且会在以后的生生世世遇见彼此。你们是硬币的两面，是彼此的destiny。Merlin，阿瓦隆需要你，你愿意付出这些来拯救它吗？”  
“阿瓦隆是一切魔法的根源，”Merlin说，“我想，如果阿瓦隆不存在了，我的魔法也会逐渐消失，变得毫无意义了，是吗？”  
Freya点了点头。  
“那么，我愿意。”Merlin坚定的说。  
“谢谢你，Merlin，阿瓦隆不会忘记你的贡献。如果你现在回家去，会看见一个完整的Arthur在等着你了。”  
“也谢谢你，Freya，让他回来。你知道这对我来说多么的重要……”他走上前抱了抱她。“我们后会有期。”然后转身走回了树林中。

 

Merlin回到家打开门立刻就被一个完整的不再透明的活生生的温暖的伸手可触的并且十分气愤的Arthur按在了墙上。  
“你是不是又用什么人的命交换了我的Merlin！我说过了不许你那么做！”  
“我发誓我没有。条件要比那好得多。”Merlin笑了起来，轻轻推开了Arthur。  
“如果被我发现你真的这么做了，”Merlin又被推回了墙上。“我发誓我绝对不会让你好过。你们两个！”说罢他又加了一句。  
“好了，我真的没有。”Merlin再次推开了Arthur，然后轻轻抱住了他。他感到Arthur的手臂环上了自己的身体，渐渐加深了这个拥抱。Merlin也收紧了手臂。两个人静静的拥抱着，享受着这之间片刻的安静。  
“对了，你是什么时候回来的？”最终还是Merlin打破了沉默，他维持着拥抱的姿势，趴在Arthur肩头问道。  
“就是你说你遇见Freya的那天。”然后Arthur看着Merlin的脸刷的红到了耳朵根。  
“怪不得我觉得那天Freya笑的特别诡异呢。”Merlin说。  
Arthur抬起头看进Merlin的蓝眼睛，笑着轻轻吻上了他的唇。

 

End.

 

彩蛋：  
“Arthur！！你能不捣乱了吗！我在工作！如果你想早点摆脱你这具拿不起东西的透明身体，就乖乖去墙角呆着！”  
“事先说明，现在我能拿得起东西了。”Arthur抄起一本书朝Merlin头顶飞过去，Merlin矮身躲了过去，但是书不幸的砸上了身后墙上的架子，架子上的瓶瓶罐罐开始噼里啪啦的往下掉，Merlin赶紧用魔法接住了它们。  
Merlin闭上眼睛深吸一口气，强迫自己不要跟一个两岁的智障一般见识，低下头继续往烧杯里逐滴的加着药剂。  
再抬头的时候Merlin被眼前Arthur的一张大脸吓了一跳，Arthur不知道什么时候半个身子爬上了桌子，各种瓶瓶罐罐和玻璃仪器穿过了他的身体，双手撑着下巴支在桌子上，一双蠢兮兮的大眼睛盯着他。  
Merlin再次做了一个深呼吸，站起身往厨房走去，Arthur寸步不离的跟着他。  
好吧，别怪我不客气了。Merlin想着，拿了一罐盐从厨房走了出来，二话不说围着他和Arthur画了一个盐圈，然后炫耀一般的跨了出去。  
好了，这下世界清静了。  
除了Arthur仍然在大声喊着“Merlin这不公平！你不能这么对我！”以外。不过Merlin可以选择性的忽略这个。Merlin嘴角挑起一丝微笑，往烧杯里加入了最后一种试剂。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事是送给枞枞的生贺，本来想1.1发出来再赶一个科总的生贺的，但是昨天被首页插了一天的刀，这种日子怎么能捅刀呢！就是应该发糖让他回来啊！所以，嗯，我来发糖了。入坑也有一年多了，这篇是我写的第一篇亚梅，算是拜坑文？【。
> 
> 标题Soul Meets Body是科总最喜欢的乐队Death Cab for Cutie里我很喜欢的一首歌【写文致力于安利DCFC的我。感谢科总让我认识了这么棒的一个乐队啊。
> 
> 脑洞来源是SPN719，鬼魂B叔努力的想要移动点东西在温兄弟面前刷存在感，又萌又可爱又逗（虽然也有虐点）。于是当时就脑了这么一篇东西，拖了快半年了才动笔写了出来……之所以拖这么久才写是因为刚脑出来这个脑洞的时候有点被虐到了，虽然肯定会HE，但是想想Merlin在送小船之后，没有了Arthur一个人生活，每天思念着Arthur但是却不知道他其实就在身边。如果说温兄弟没有了B叔他们至少还有彼此，Merlin没有了Arthur就真的什么也没有了。最终写出来的成品也仍然没有达到自己最初设想的虐感，大概因为我是一个傻白甜的亲妈吧23333
> 
> 所以看过SPN的小伙伴会发现我在里面加了点私设，鬼魂不能碰铁什么的。但是用盐防鬼这个是原剧的设定，滚哥碰了一个德鲁伊祭坛，吓得在床脚撒了一圈盐2333。
> 
> 我在一刷梅林的时候看见盖爹桌子上那一大堆化学仪器就觉得特别出戏，烧杯试管锥形瓶圆底烧瓶什么的，蒸馏提纯分液等等好多实验都可以做了。写文的时候特意去查了一下，化学的出现要比亚瑟王时期晚好几个世纪，所以盖爹是妥妥的穿越了【。不过既然是原剧bug那我也毫不介意的拿来用啦。其实原剧这种穿越感真挺萌的【。顺便，如果我给Merlin弄来一台气相色谱仪让他给什么成分做个分离是不是也毫不违和了【不。
> 
> 好啦，想说的都说完了，大家圣诞快乐w


End file.
